


Lunch Date

by FirithAriel



Series: sub!Tom and his Mistress [5]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lunch, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Sex at lunch time, Smut, nothing more than Tom having dessert really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirithAriel/pseuds/FirithAriel
Summary: After a grueling morning, you realize you left your lunch at home. Tom, being the good boy he is, brings it to you, and gets dessert as a reward.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Series: sub!Tom and his Mistress [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628095
Comments: 11
Kudos: 79





	Lunch Date

The meeting was dragging more than usual. Not because it was long or complicated, but because the execs from the twin company were being  _ absolute assholes _ . You were tired, exasperated and hungry, and had forgotten your lunch at home.

There was a guy doing a presentation in front of you, but his words left no trace in your brain. He had been patronizing since the moment he stepped into the conference room, followed by his equally aggravating colleagues. He had greeted you with what he thought was a charming smile, but all it did was to make you want to kick him in the groin. Then he proceeded to ignore everything you and your assistants presented and took over the meeting.

Stomach growling, you texted Tom.

_ Hello, my prince. Are you available? _

_ \- Yes, I am. Got back from my run, took a shower, did my chores. Is there a problem? _

_ Forgot my lunch at home. Think you could bring it? _

_ \- Of course, my queen. _

You smiled to yourself.

_ Bring some for you too. _

_ \- It’s a lunch date? _

_ In my romantic office. _

"... And maybe if some people were paying attention to the proposal, we could move forward." The guy at the front said, clearly annoyed by your lack of interest.

"And if you'd have been paying attention one hour ago when I showed you your numbers weren't going to add up, this meeting would be over already," you replied, taking your time to finish and send a text before you took your eyes off the screen. "But you were too busy snorting at a meme." You stared him down. "It involved a horse, if I'm not mistaken."

The guy swallowed and fixed his tie, trying to compose himself. You leaned forward and let the phone rest on the table.

“I’ll have you know I actually check and read my emails,” you continued. “If you and your team bothered to do the same, we wouldn't be here at all. Your incompetence is the reason why we’re wasting time today. That would reason enough to have you removed from office."

“You are not my boss,” he said through gritted teeth.

"You’re lucky I'm not your boss,  _ Dickie _ ,” you retorted. “Otherwise, you'd be looking for another job with a lousy recommendation letter stuck to your forehead." You paused, never taking your eyes off him, challenging him to say something. "Nevertheless, I AM the head of the finances department for  _ both _ companies. Meaning your accountants answers to  _ me _ ." The guy gulped hard, evidently uncomfortable. "You would know that if you had listened to Liza's introduction. But that meme was about her making you a sandwich, I believe."

_ “Dickie” _ blushed profusely, out of embarrassment and rage, but said nothing. You stood up, glaring at him.

"The answer is no. You don't have the strategy, you don't have the backup, you don't even know how to use a sheet to make a graphic." Both your assistants stood up too. "Come back when you decide you want to keep your job."

You made a gesture with your head to your assistants and promptly left the room, before anyone could retaliate.

* * *

When Tom arrived at your office, he found you laid back on your chair, covering your face with an arm and your bare feet perched on your desk. He made his presence known and closed the door behind him. You barely moved.

“Darling…” Tom left the food containers on the desk and rounded it to stand behind you.

You dropped your arm and looked up at him. “Hi.”

He leaned down and kissed you. Hands on your shoulders, he started kneading the base of your neck and you moaned against his mouth.

“Rough morning?”

“You could say that.” You straightened your back as Tom worked on your neck. “Men are imbeciles.”

“Thanks?”

“You’re welcome.”

You dropped your head back and smiled at his pretending-to-be-offended face. He rolled his eyes at you as you giggled. He went to kiss you again and your stomach growled, it made Tom laugh against your lips.

“Food time, I guess,” he said. “And you can tell me why are men imbeciles this time.”

Tom opened the containers and set the makeshift table while you got paper towels. Once comfortably settled, you told Tom about the meeting while you ate. He looked nice today. Fresh out of the shower, his hair was still damp and slicked back. For some mysterious reason, the blue sweater and jeans combo wasn’t getting old, yet. Besides, those sweaters were expensive, and extremely soft. His sleeves were slightly pulled up, allowing you to play with the Rolex on his wrist. It had been a gift that served as his day collar, something inconspicuous that would not raise questions. Useful and classy, Tom would not leave the house without it.

After the food was consumed, Tom cleaned up the table while you went to the bathroom. As soon as you got out, Tom got in to dispose of the containers and the napkins. You were sitting on your chair, legs crossed, when he came back.

“Are you ready for dessert?”

“I didn’t bring -” Tom looked at you, at the smirk on your face and your blown pupils.

A shiver ran down his back and he gulped, hard.

“Go make sure the door is locked, Tom,” you instructed. Tom nearly skipped to the door and locked it. “Come here and kneel, kitten.”

He walked back and dropped to his knees right in front of you. You uncrossed your legs and pulled your skirt up, revealing your lack of panties. His jaw fell open and his breath caught. You smiled down at him and scooted closer to the edge of the chair, further separating your legs.

“Hands behind your back.”

Tom clasped his hands behind his back and looked up at you, leaning in to kiss your inner thigh. Without taking his eyes off yours, his mouth trailed a path up your leg, stopping right before he reached your pussy. You rolled your eyes at him, but still smiled as he kissed up your other thigh.

Fingers tangled in his hair guided him to where you wanted him. His tongue traced the outside of your pussy, wiggling to tease your slit. You groaned in the back of your throat.

Tom smiled against your lips, licking long stripes from your opening to your clit. Involuntarily, your hips bucked, and the chair rolled backwards an inch.

“Inconvenient…” Tom said, amused. “May I use my hands?”

You put your thighs on his shoulders and crossed your ankles on his back, trying to anchor yourself to him. But you still gave him permission to use his hands. Tom wrapped his forearms around your legs, hands splayed on the inside, keeping them apart but firmly in place.

His lips pursed and sucked your clit, making you throw your head back. At least the chair didn't move this time.

You looked down at Tom. “I wish you had brought your leash,” you said, petting his hair. “You’d look so pretty chained to my desk.”

Tom moaned and squeezed your legs.

“You’d like that, my sweet? For me to have you chained to the underside of my desk? Wearing nothing but your collar? Your mouth ready for me to use whenever I wanted?”

As you spoke, Tom became eager. He clearly liked the images you were describing, and devoured your pussy with increasing hunger. He sucked harder, thrusted his tongue in and out your hole, teasing the rim. His fingers were digging into your flesh and you clawed the arms of your chair out of fear you’d fall off it.

“Fuck!” You gave a strangled choke.

Your breath became shallow, and your body started to tremble. Your toes curled and your heels pressed on Tom’s back. You had to bite the back of your hand not to scream as your orgasm washed over you. Tom lapped up your juices. Every time his tongue flicked over your still sensitive clit, it sent a jolt of electricity through your body.

Tom half smiled and kissed the inside of your thighs while you calmed down.

“Now I feel much better,” you said smiling at Tom.

You checked the time, but before you could decide if you wanted to go on or not, the phone rang. With a loud groan you reached for the phone, but Tom did not let go of your legs, and he had the great idea of burying his face between them right when you picked up.

You squirmed on the chair, but Tom’s grasp was too strong and kept his mouth stuck to you, tongue expertly working you up. Keeping a steady voice while talking to whoever was at the other end of the line was proving difficult, and it seemed Tom wanted to make it even worse. You pulled his hair hard, but he did not relent.

Finally ending the call, you glared at him and pushed him away with one of your feet.

Tom fell back on his butt and smiled at you, licking his lips.

“That wasn’t nice,” you said out of breath.

“Yes, it was.” Tom looked down sheepishly, though he was still smirking.

You stood up on shaky legs in front of him. “I was considering whether or not to keep going but -” you put a finger under his chin and made him look at you. “Go clean yourself, you’re going home.”

“Aww…” He pouted, giving you the puppy eyes you had learned to ignore. 

Tom dragged himself to the bathroom, and you followed after he was done. He was leaning by the door, still pouting when you came out, clothes fixed and underwear back on.

“You brought it on yourself,” you said, walking to him. “And you’ve earned a spanking too.”

You sneaked your hands around his waist and grabbed a handful of his ass for emphasys.

Tom chuckled. Hands on your back he pulled you close and kissed you, doing that thing where he held you tightly against him and breathed in deeply, effectively stealing the air from your lungs. It always made you feel lightheaded.

“You have to stop doing that,” you breathed out.

“Doing what?” he asked, feigning innocence.

“You know exactly what I mean.” You bit your lip. “You take all my breath away and make me consider missing my afternoon appointments.”

“Is that a bad thing?” He cocked his head to the side playfully.

“It’s a bad thing  _ for me _ . I can't miss my afternoon appointments.”

Tom chuckled and kissed you again. 

“Go home, I’ll text you when I’m on my way.” You pulled away and unlocked the door. “And make sure you put the gel packs in the freezer. You’re going to need them.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> You can also follow me on [tumblr](http://fadingfics.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
